Wait am I dating Lux or Akali?
by AyuzawaMisa
Summary: Lux and Akali suddenly switch bodies one day. But Akali is dating Katarina, who isn't too happy about the issue. Angering assassins isn't the smartest course of action... who will die today?
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure where I came up with the idea for this... it kind of just happened at 3 am last night. Lol. Just thought I'd put it out here.**

* * *

Lux awoke to the sunlight falling across her face. "Ugh…" Lux groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and snuggling closer to… wait, what?

Lux's eyes snapped open in surprise, and she found herself staring at a lock of crimson hair. _What…?_

Craning her neck back to look up, she found herself face-to-face with a certain redhaired assassin. Katarina's arm was draped over Lux's body protectively, the mage curled up comfortably in the curve of her body.

Lux's eyes widened, her breathing speeding up as she panicked. _What? What? What? Why is Katarina in my bed?_

As she struggled to free herself from Katarina's grip, the assassin awoke, smiling down at her. "Good morning, Akali…" She murmured, pulling her closer.

Lux froze. _Wait, what? Akali?_

"You okay?" Katarina's voice came from above her, laced with concern.

"What… did you just say?" Lux asked hesitantly.

Katarina blinked in surprise. "I said good morning, Akali."

"What? I'm not Akali." Lux frowned in confusion.

Katarina released Lux and allowed her to sit up, proceeding to regard her strangely. "What? Are you feeling alright?"

Lux was getting more and more confused by the second. Jumping out of bed, Lux rushed into the bathroom, staring into the mirror.

Long, black hair fell to her waist, and a pair of confused brown eyes stared back at her. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

"So… let me get this straight." Katarina rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The two of you have switched bodies?"

Both Lux and Akali nodded simultaneously.

"What- How- WHAT?!" Katarina threw her hands up in frustration. "This had better not be some stupid prank."

"It's not." Lux (Akali?) reassured.

"How can I be sure?" Katarina asked, still skeptical.

"Ask me something only I'd know." Akali said.

"Ok, uh…" Katarina tilted her head, thinking. "When did we start dating?"

"December 11th, two years ago."

Lux blinked, not sure she heard right. "Wait, you two are dating?"

Katarina gave her a look that told Lux she just said something very stupid. "Was waking up in my bed not enough of an indication?"

"No, I-I thought, uh…" Lux trailed off. "I couldn't even tell."

"Well, mission accomplished." Katarina grinned, high-fiving Akali. "We're so good at this."

Lux looked between the two of them. It was still kind of weird looking at herself from outside. "Good at what?"

Akali sighed. "Do you really think the rest of the world would be okay with us dating? We're obviously hiding it."

"Oh." Lux said intelligently, embarrassed that she hadn't thought of it.

"Wait." Katarina suddenly held up a hand. "So last night, which one of you did I fuc-"

"KAT!" Akali pounced on her with a face as red as the assassin's hair, cutting her off. "I was still myself then. Don't worry."

Katarina laughed. "Okay, okay."

Sitting up, Akali coughed loudly, still blushing. "Okay. Now that Katarina believes us, we need to figure out what to do."

"I believe the first order of business is to figure out what caused this." Katarina said, serious mode engaged. "But how?"

"Ask around and see if anyone knows of a spell that could cause it?" Lux suggested.

"You think it was a spell?" Akali mused, still deep in thought.

"What else could it be?" Lux asked.

"I don't know." Katarina said. "But assuming it is a spell, who would cast it on us? The Institute doesn't allow outsiders in, so it's probably one of the champions or a summoner."

"Let's assume it's a champion for now." Akali suggested. "Make a list of the strongest mages and ask around. If nothing turns up, we can move on to summoners."

"Agreed." Lux nodded. Pulling out a pen and paper from her desk, she sat down once again. "Ok, let's make our list. Just yell out suggestions."

"Syndra."

"Xerath."

"Zilean."

"Ryze."

"Ahri."

"Lux."

"Are you retarded?" Katarina looked at Akali, who covered her mouth at her mistake.

"Oops. Wasn't thinking."

Lux ignored the feeling of pride that came with Akali thinking she was one of the strongest mages, not choosing to tell Katarina that she had written down Lux on accident in case it would make the assassin think she was mentally ill.

In the end, it was quite a lengthy list, and they decided to split it up in thirds, assigning each person a third.

"Ok, meet back here at night and we'll see what we've discovered." Akali said as they left the room.

* * *

 **Sound interesting to anyone? Should I continue? Also, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but Katarina isn't going to leave Akali, I promise (unless you guys enjoy that NTR shit). I hate NTR, it makes me want to kill someone. Anyway, read/review, tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, quite a few of you guys seem to enjoy this story, so I present to you chapter 2. Again, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so no promises on update time.**

* * *

Lux nervously raised her hand to knock on the door of the last suspect on her list: Syndra. The power-hungry Ionian mage was not known to be very friendly.

After a few seconds, the door swung open, and Syndra growled, "What do you wan- oh, hello Akali." Her tone changed mid sentence, and Lux thought she sounded almost friendly.

"H-hey…" Lux stammered out, somewhat terrified of Syndra.

"What brings you to my door? It's rare that you come visit."

"Um…" Lux said, suppressing the urge to fidget. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Syndra stepped aside, waving Lux in. Lux froze as she entered. Everything in sight was dark purple. Everything.

Her walls were purple, her bedsheets were purple, even her lamps radiated purple light. It was somewhat disturbing.

"Syndra, how did you even get everything to be purple?" Lux felt the need to ask.

"I like the color." Syndra stated flatly.

"Wow, really, I couldn't tell." Lux muttered sarcastically. _That doesn't answer my question though?!_

Syndra seated herself on her bed, patting the space next to her. Lux nervously sat down, swallowing in fear at their proximity.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Syndra asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Do you know of a spell that causes two people to switch bodies?" Lux inquired, not wasting any time.

"Hm…" Syndra looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I have heard of its existence. I do not know how to cast it or who would know how."

"Do you know anyone who might know more?"

"Judging from the nature of the spell, I'd try asking Leblanc. Not sure how much you'll get out of her though, she's pretty tight-lipped." Syndra suggested.

 _Good thing she's on Katarina's list…_ Lux thought.

"Is that it?" Syndra asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh… yea." Lux said, snapped out of her thoughts by Syndra's voice. Rising, she waved a goodbye to Syndra and headed for the door.

"Come by anytime!" Syndra called after her as she left the room. Closing the door behind her, Lux breathed a huge sigh of relief. After all, she had entered Syndra's room and come out in one piece.

However, she hadn't been able to learn anything. None of the mages knew the cause of the spell. She just had to hope Katarina and Akali had more success.

Her stomach growled, and Lux remembered she hadn't eaten anything yet today. Putting off her interrogations for now, Lux headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hi Akali!" The voice came from behind her as she navigated through the halls.

Lux ignored it and continued walking, forgetting she was Akali until a hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Akali~" Ahri said in a singsong tone.

Spinning, she desperately tried to recover from her surprise and say hello, but tripped over her own feet and lurched forward, crashing into the fox lady.

Ahri let out a yelp of surprise as Lux plowed into her, taking them both to the ground.

As Lux recovered, Ahri let out a mewl, and she found with horror that her hand had come to rest on Ahri's breast. She let go quickly, but it was too late. She had unleashed the sex fiend.

Ahri smirked, sitting up and looping her arms around Lux's neck. "Didn't know you were that kind of girl, Akali." She teased.

Lux could feel her cheeks heating up. Girl or not, nobody would be able to keep calm in this situation. "I-it was an accident!" Lux sputtered, averting her gaze.

"Reeeally?" Ahri whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down Lux's spine.

Suddenly, a loud cough interrupted them, and Lux raised her head to find a very pissed off Katarina tossing a dagger in one hand, eye twitching with barely-concealed anger.

Ahri let go and Lux jumped up, waving her hands to placate the assassin. "Th-th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Then what exactly is it, _hmm?_ " Katarina smiled dangerously, and Lux found herself fearing for her life.

"WAAAAIIITTT!" Lux turned to see herself tackle Katarina from behind, sending them to the ground.

"Ow!" Katarina rubbed her forehead, which had collided with the floor unceremoniously. "What the fuck!"

"That's my body! Don't kill me for something I didn't do!" Akali pleaded.

"Oh." A look of recognition came over Katarina's face. "That's right. Teehee."

"I ALMOST DIED!" Akali yelled. "DON'T FUCKING GIVE ME THAT TEEHEE BULLSHIT YOU FUC-"

"Wait, what's going on?" Ahri asked. She had risen and now stood by Lux's side. "Why is Lux saying she's Akali?"

"Oh shit." Akali cut herself off mid-sentence, rising and brushing herself off. "Uh… no reason. Identity crisis here, and all that, yea..." She trailed off uncertainly.

Ahri raised an eyebrow. "I might be able to help, you know."

"Uh…" Katarina rose as well, sheathing her knife. "Lux and Akali switched bodies."

"Oh, so Lux is the lesbi-"

"NO I'M NOT!" Lux slapped a hand over Ahri's mouth. "IF ANYTHING IT'S THEM!"

"What?" Ahri was looking more and more confused by the second. "It's who?"

Realizing her mistake, Lux corrected herself in order to keep Katarina's secret, and her own life in the process. "Uh, nobody. Nevermind."

"ANYWAY." Akali cut in, shoving Lux to the side. "Lux and I have switched bodies. I don't really expect you to believe us but that's how it is."

"Oookay." Ahri gave a smile that said she kind of understood, but Lux could tell she had no idea what was happening.

"Yea." Akali nodded, then grabbed Lux and Katarina by the arm, dragging them past the dazed Ahri. "Now if you'll excuse us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, good news! I'm not dead! Summer's fast approaching, so I'll probably be writing more for now. :)**

* * *

"So… anything?" Katarina asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Akali shook her head, frowning."Nope."

"Syndra suggested we ask Leblanc." Lux said, looking at Katarina.

"Couldn't find her." Katarina sighed. "Guess I'll pay her another visit later."

"So what no-" Lux froze in fear when she saw a certain someone approaching.

Garen, the might of Demacia, walked up behind Akali, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Lux."

Akali jumped and whirled in surprise, reaching for a kama that was not there. Then she seemed to remember she was Lux, for she plastered an awkward smile on her face, stammering, "H-hey… Garen…"

Lux glanced at Katarina, who sighed. Both of them knew that Garen had a not-so-secret crush on the assassin, although Katarina had made it quite obvious she wasn't interested.

Garen had plopped himself down next to Akali, talking animatedly about how he had just went 18-0 in a match and destroyed Yasuo. Or something, Lux wasn't really listening.

Akali nodded, chuckling nervously every now and then. She cast a terrified sideways glance at Lux, and mouthed "help".

Glancing around the room, Lux saw that they had attracted quite a bit of attention from the other champions and summoners present. Unable to stand the attention and eager to save the Crownguards from further humiliation, she rose and slammed her palms on the table. "For Demacia!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, vaulting over the table and grabbing Akali's arm before dashing out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Katarina's voice came from behind, and Lux turned to see her sprinting after them, leaving a shocked Garen alone at the table.

They ran for a good five minutes before stopping. Lux slowed, bending over and resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Akali suddenly grabbed Lux's shoulders as they stopped, shaking her. "NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA THINK I'M RETARDED! I'M NOT EVEN DEMACIAN!"

"Sorry-y-y-y-y!" Lux apologized, voice coming out in waves as her head bobbed back and forth.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Lux turned to see a very bewildered Ashe staring at them.

"Oh, hi Ash-"

"WAIT, YOU FUCKERS!" Katarina rounded the corner, crashing headlong into Ashe and sending them both to the ground.

"Ow…" Katarina rubbed her forehead as she recovered, climbing off Ashe and rising.

"...is she alive?" Akali released Lux, kneeling over the archer. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving.

"Looks like she's unconscious." Lux commented, leaning over Akali's shoulder.

"Damnit Kat." Akali turned to face the assassin. "Look what you've done."

"Oops…" Katarina scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously.

"Let's carry her to my room and let her rest." Lux suggested.

Akali and Lux both turned to look at Katarina, who returned their gazes for a second before caving. "Okay, fine. I'll carry her."

Upon arriving at Lux's room, Katarina dumped Ashe unceremoniously on the bed, and Lux rested her bow against the wall nearby.

"I'll wait with her, I guess." Lux said, plopping down on the bed. "You two should go find Leblanc."

"Yea. See you later." Katarina nodded, heading out the door with Akali.

Lux moved Ashe into a more comfortable position, throwing a blanket over her, and settled down to wait.

A while later, a groan came from the archer, and Lux set aside her book, turning to her.

"Who are you?" Ashe asked, blinking in confusion. She had sat up and was staring at Lux.

"Uh…" Lux frowned, leaning closer to her. "I'm Lu- Akali. You don't remember me?"

Ashe mirrored her frown. "No… I don't know anyone named Luakali."

"No, that's not-" Lux threw her hands up in frustration. "Very funny, Ashe."

"Who's Ashe?" The archer asked, and it worried Lux that she seemed a hundred percent serious when saying that.

* * *

 **Still have no idea where this is going. Lol. It's probably going to be all random shit and fluff, just putting that out there. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! Chapter 4 is here!**

* * *

"WHAT?" Katarina threw her hands up in the air. "Ashe lost her memories?"

"Yup." Lux nodded.

"Hehe…" Ashe chuckled nervously, shying away from the raging assassin. "Sorry…"

"Let's hit her again." Katarina suggested, pulling a dagger out. "This always works in movies and shit."

"No!" Lux quickly rose, pushing the dagger back into its sheath. "Let's try to find a different way first."

Suddenly, the door banged open, and Akali ran in. "What happened?"

"Ashe lost her memories." Lux explained, glancing at the archer, who smiled weakly.

"...what?" Akali raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"Let's hit her again." Akali said, pulling Lux's baton out.

"NO!" Lux jumped up, snatching the baton away from her. "Why are both of you so stupid?"

"What do you suggest then?" Katarina asked.

"Um…" Lux looked at Ashe. "I don't know."

"I-it's fine." Ashe chuckled nervously, holding her hands up. "You guys look like you have other problems. Don't worry about me."

"But-" Lux began to protest, but was cut off.

"I'll sleep a little, it might help." Ashe suggested.

"...ok." Lux rose. "Can we leave you here alone?"

"Yea." Ashe nodded. "I'll be fine."

Katarina rose as well, heading for the door. "Well, let's go find that fucker Leblanc then."

* * *

"Where the FUCK is she?" Katarina threw her hands up in exasperation as they walked through the main hall for the third time that day.

"Is she purposely avoiding us?" Akali asked, looking around the room.

"Well if she is… that's a pretty clear indication she's behind it." Katarina sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Leaving the hall, they headed for the training grounds, the only feasible place they had yet to check. Turning a corner, they came face-to-face with a certain purple-clad assassin.

Lux's eyes widened in fear. Talon was one of the few people that scared the living shit out of her.

But of course, Katarina had no problems with him. "Oh, perfect timing Talon!"

"...what?" Talon sighed, sounding very tired. "I was just about to go to sleep."

"I need your help finding Leblanc." Katarina explained.

"...no." Talon tried to brush past them, but Katarina stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and whispered something into his ear that Lux couldn't quite catch.

Was that a blush appearing on Talon's cheeks? Lux couldn't believe her eyes. What the hell did Katarina say? Lux's curiosity was instantly piqued.

Although she couldn't see his eyes well due to the shadows from his hood and his long hair, she swore he kept looking at Akali… or… wait, that was her. WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME WITH A BLUSH?

Lux's heart pounded for some reason, and she wasn't sure whether or not she was scared or nervous.

Before she could think too much into it, Talon sighed deeply and lowered his head, hiding his face from view. "Fine. You're an asshole Kat."

"Yay!" Katarina giggled, turning to Lux and Akali with a grin. "It's okay, Talon is probably one of the best at tracking people in Runeterra."

Lux and Akali shared a glance, and Lux could see her curiosity reflected in the ninja's eyes. What was Talon's secret?

Sighing again, Talon turned and started walking away, grunting, "I'll let you know when I find her."

"Good luck!" Katarina called, then turned and started walking back the way they came.

"What?" Lux hurried to follow Katarina, casting a glance backwards. Talon had disappeared. "We're not going to help him?"

"Nah." Katarina waved her off. "We'd just be a burden on him."

"Seems like he's pretty tired of your shit, Kat." Akali observed, chuckling. "What did you even say to him to get him to help?"

"You'll find out." Katarina said, winking at them.

* * *

 **Sorry, chapter length and update time don't really match up. Next one will be longer, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

"...and I totally forgot about this." Katarina facepalmed as they entered Lux's room. Ashe was sleeping peacefully, bow resting against the wall.

Lux sighed, walking over and sitting down on the bed next to her. "You really hit her hard, Kat. How did you even-wah!" She was cut off as Ashe smiled, murmuring something unintelligible, and pulled her down to the bed.

Lux found herself acting as Ashe's new body pillow as the archer wrapped herself around her. "Uh… Ashe?"

Seconds later, a dark object flashed past Lux's vision, and the handle of a dagger collided with Ashe's head, who released Lux, falling back.

"Katarina!" Lux yelled, kneeling over Ashe. "Why?!"

"Uh…" Katarina glanced at the ceiling, feigning innocence. "Muscle spasm. Sorry."

Akali sighed. "Kat, you need to learn to control yourself. That's not even me."

"Yea… but it's your body." Katarina protested. "My hand moved on it's own."

"Sure."

Ashe groaned, sitting up slowly. Both assassins turned their attention to the archer, who looked around the room. "Where am I?" She asked, wincing in pain and holding her head.

"Ashe?" Lux said worriedly.

She blinked. "Yes, that's me."

Lux sighed in relief. "We're in Lux's room. What do you remember?"

"Well…" Ashe appeared to be deep in thought. "I was walking… then…" She looked up, seeing Katarina, and froze.

"Hello?" Lux waved a hand in front of her face, confused as to why she stopped talking.

"It's y-you…" Ashe pulled the blankets over her head, huddling down in fear. "D-don't hurt me, I-I'll do anything."

The assassin blinked. "Huh? What?"

"I'm sorry!" Ashe squeaked, holding the blankets up as if to use it as a shield. "You can have anything, just don't hurt me!"

All eyes in the room turned to Katarina, who looked bewildered. "Ashe, I'm not going to hurt you." She stepped forward, pulling the blanket away.

"Ahhh!" Ashe screamed, jumping out of bed and running out of the room.

"Wait, Ashe!" Lux reached out to her, but she was gone.

"She's still in her underwear." Katarina commented, stunned.

Akali sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Well this is a pain."

"What the fuck is going on?" A voice came from the door. Talon stood there, Leblanc in one hand, Ashe in the other.

Katarina blinked. It seemed the day was full of surprises. "Well that was fast."

"Nooooo!" Ashe struggled in Talon's grip, terror in her eyes. "Don't sacrifice me to herrrrrr!"

"What?" Talon turned to look at her, both annoyed and amused. "Who?"

Ashe pointed at Katarina. "Her! She's evil!"

Talon's gaze followed her arm, coming to rest on his sister. "Who, Kat? The fuck'd you do to her, sis?"

"Uh…" Katarina was lost for words.

Talon kicked the door shut behind him and dropped the two women. "Well anyway, here's Leblanc."

"How'd you find her so fast?" Akali asked incredulously, seeming genuinely impressed.

"She was following you guys and giggling." Talon sighed. "I saw her when I was talking to you. Tracked her down and caught her."

All eyes turned to Leblanc, who chuckled nervously. "H-hi…"

"Ok, now can you please explain what the fuck is going on?" Talon demanded. "I want to know what I'm losing sleep for."

"Lux and Akali switched bodies." Katarina explained quickly. "I had a gut feeling that Leblanc was behind it, so we were looking for her. And turns out… I was right, wasn't I?" Katarina smiled dangerously, tossing a dagger in her hand.

Leblanc stood up, brushing herself off. "Ahem… okay, let me explain. It was an experimental spell I created to switch bodies with my clones. I was testing it out, and I was thinking about how to mess with you, and this happened. Accident, I swear."

"Hm…" Katarina's expression could only be described as scary. "Just like how you dying to a dagger in your face would be an accident?"

"Uh…" Leblanc smiled nervously. "I don't think that could possibly be an accident."

"Oh, poor Leblanc." Katarina said, walking towards her. "You tripped and fell onto it. Just happened to be right there. Most unfortunate, wouldn't you agree?"

Akali giggled. "Chill, Kat. At least have her tell us how to revert the spell first."

"Heyyy?" Leblanc exclaimed indignantly. "What about me? I'm a living thing, you know."

Akali's smile matched Katarina's. "Can't guarantee that for much longer."

"And you're making me lose sleep." Talon added, inspecting his arm blade as he leaned against the wall.

Lux shuddered. These people were scary.

"Okay, okay." Leblanc cleared her throat. "Calm down. I'll tell you. There's no way to revert the spell."

"WHAT?" Katarina was on her in an instant. "YOU-!"

"Wait, wait! I'm not done yet." Leblanc held up her hands to placate the angry assassin. "The spell automatically undoes itself 48 hours after it was cast. Unless one of the people dies, in which case it's permanent."

Katarina visibly relaxed, releasing her. "Fine. Just don't involve me in your dumbass shenanigans again."

"...guys?" Akali said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Where's Ashe?"

The archer was nowhere to be seen, an open window the only indication she had been there.

Katarina facepalmed. "Oh my fucking god."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, 3 chapters in 2 weeks?! But they are really short though, so I think it balances. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lux sighed as she stared into the mirror, water dripping from her face. The day so far had been absolutely crazy, and it was barely past noon.

Now that she had the chance to notice, Akali was actually really pretty. The ninja always wore a face mask, so Lux had never really thought about it.

"Hm…" She turned from side to side, admiring Akali's features.

"What are you doing?" The voice from behind her made her jump.

She turned to see herself, no, Akali standing there, smirking. "Uh… I was just uh…"

"Like what you see?" The ninja winked. "Feel free to explore more if you like."

Lux blushed as the thought hit her. "N-no, that's not-"

Akali laughed. "Talon found Ashe. Come out."

Lux dried her face off and turned to follow Akali. "Okay, let's go."

When they returned to the living room, they found Ashe huddled in a corner, surrounded by the three Noxians.

They turned when Lux and Akali emerged. "Okay, we can begin." Katarina said, flopping down on the bed.

"How did she get like this in the first place?" Talon asked, raising an eyebrow at Katarina.

"Because… I accidentally knocked her out." Katarina explained. "And she woke up like this."

"Purposely." Akali corrected.

Katarina coughed. "May have been."

"Why the fuck did you knock her out?!" Talon threw his hands up in exasperation. "You need to stop being so violent, sis."

"Says you."

"...fair point, but I don't kill people needlessly."

"I didn't kill her."

"Ok, you shut the fuck up. My point is valid."

"ANYWAY." Lux cut in, stopping their bickering. "We need to find a way to fix her."

Silence filled the room as everyone regarded the archer thoughtfully.

"I'm not viol-"

"Shut up."

"Hm… what if we leave her in a room with Katarina for the day? She'll get over her fear eventually when she realizes Katarina won't kill her, right?" Akali suggested.

"Sure, that'd fix her fear, maybe, but she still wouldn't be the same Ashe." Lux said.

"Hey, leave her with me for awhile." Leblanc suggested. "I'll see what I can do. I might have something that'll fix her."

All eyes turned to the trickster. "You won't kill her, will you?" Talon asked dryly.

Leblanc looked shocked. "Of course not! What do you take me for? I'm honestly offering my help here!"

"What do you think?" Katarina asked, directed and Lux and Akali.

"...sure, I guess." Akali agreed. "I have no ideas anyway."

"Sure." Lux nodded.

"Okay!" Leblanc sang, grabbing Ashe and leaving the room with the terrified archer in tow. "Be right baack~"

"In the meeeantime…" Katarina smirked, taking Akali's arm. "I need you to do something for me, love. Let's go."

Before Lux could protest against Katarina being alone with her body, they were gone.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm about to fall asleep." Talon rose from his seat, heading for the door. "See you."

And Lux was left alone with her fears of losing her virginity to Katarina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm still alive! :D**

 **Enjoy Chapter 7 :3**

* * *

Silence filled the room. Ashe sat on the bed, the rest of them surrounding her and staring.

"Leblanc, please explain what the flying fuck you did." Katarina's annoyed voice broke the silence.

"Uh…" Leblanc regarded the archer, who turned to look at the deceiver. "I'm… not sure."

"Holy shit." Katarina sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She looked like she was about to unravel at any second.

"Well…" Lux cut in. "Even if she's a guy now, at least we have the old Ashe's personality back."

"Hm…" Akali looked at Ashe thoughtfully. "Are you… gay now?"

All eyes in the room turned to Akali, stunned silence filling it once more.

"Really?" Katarina looked at her girlfriend exasperatedly. "Ashe gets fucking turned into a guy, and that's what you're thinking about? Seriously?"

Akali coughed. "Sorry."

Ashe looked down at herself. "I don't know. I gue-"

Katarina glared, cutting Ashe off. "Don't you fucking answer that."

"Ok, Kat." Talon said. "Calm down. Let's have Leblanc tell us what she did first, and if it's fucking stupid like I expect it will be, then we can get mad. Ok?"

"Hey!" Leblanc pouted. "My spells are not stupid!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Talon said dryly. "Now explain."

Leblanc cleared her throat. "Ok… so we went back to my room… and I tried to feed her a restoration potion. It's kind of like the spell I use to teleport back to my distortions, but in potion form. It sends people back in time, and in this case, I chose to send her back to yesterday, before this incident."

"Ok…" Katarina nodded slowly.

"But she freaked out and knocked over one of my other potions, and it spilled all over her and mixed with the restoration potion. The effects of the restoration potion worked, but the side effect of the potion mixing was this."

"Wow." Talon blinked. "That actually sounded pretty sophisticated."

"I agree." Akali nodded.

"Me too." Lux chimed in.

"Wow, thanks guys." Leblanc chuckled.

"No, you're still fucking stupid." Katarina stated.

"...minus Katarina."

"Can you make a potion or a spell to reverse this?" Akali asked, moving on to the more important discussion.

"Probably." Leblanc said. "It'll take me a couple days though. In the meantime I can have one of my clones pose as Ashe while she stays here."

"Alright, fine." Katarina sighed. "That works. Are we good on this?"

Everyone nodded.

Katarina turned to Talon. "Ok, Talon. Give Ashe your room for now and live with Lux."

"...what?" Talon and Lux both asked simultaneously.

"Did I stutter?" Katarina tilted her head.

"I second this." Akali spoke up, holding back laughter.

Lux felt the heat rush to her face as she imagined living with a guy. "But-"

"Nah-ah." Katarina cut her off. "It's happening. Ashe needs her privacy. If anyone sees her, it's over. Nobody goes to Talon's room, so she'll stay there."

"Are you sure it's ok?" Ashe asked, seeming embarrassed to be getting so much attention.

"Wha-"

"Yes." Katarina cut Talon off, giving him a smirk. "It's completely fine."

Leblanc looked back and forth between Talon and Lux. "Wait, is Ta-"

"You shut the fuck up."

Leblanc looked away. "Oookay then."

"Then it's settled!" Katarina rose, grabbing Talon. "We need to clean up your room for Ashe."

"Holy shit sis." Talon sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes as she dragged him out of the room.

Leblanc rose as well, waltzing out of the room. "Alright, time to go make this potion. Laters!"

Ashe sighed when they were gone. "Sorry about all this."

"Nah." Akali brushed it off. "It's not your fault."

Ashe smiled weakly. "Thanks Lux."

"Oh." Akali looked at Lux, who shrugged. "I'm Akali. We've switched bodies."

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yea. Another one of Leblanc's pranks." Akali explained.

"I… see…" Ashe chuckled. "What a day it's been."

Akali laughed. "It's not over yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy new year guys! Enjoy the first chapter of 2018! :3**

* * *

"Ahhh…" Katarina sighed in content as she lounged on Lux's bed. "Good thing we got all that sorted out."

"Yes." Lux agreed, sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard. "It's been quite a day."

"If you can really count this as sorted out." Talon said dryly from the other side of the room where he was unpacking his stuff.

"Oh shut up, don't be a killjoy." Katarina sat up, glaring at her brother.

A knock came at the door, and Akali poked her head in. "Ashe is settling in fine. She went to sleep. Or should I say he?"

Talon sighed. "I swear, if my entire room smells like perfume or whatever else you women wear when I get back, I'm going to kill someone."

"Anyone but me." Katarina said.

"No, it will be you. For dragging me into this giant clusterfuck."

Katarina gasped, feigning shock. "You would kill your sister? After all I've done for you?"

Talon looked at her with an emotionless expression. "Yes."

Akali whistled as she shut the door behind her. "Wow, no hesitation."

"Fuck you." Katarina stuck her tongue out at Talon, who returned the gesture and continued shuffling through his belongings.

Lux smiled to herself. Listening to the Du Couteaus bicker was actually pretty entertaining.

Katarina turned, glancing at the clock. "It's seven, I'm kind of hungry."

"Yea, same." Akali agreed, putting a hand over her stomach.

"Wait." Katarina sat up, looking at Lux, then Akali. "If Akali is hungry, is that her or is it Lux's body being hungry?"

"Uhh…" Lux blinked in surprise at the random question. "What?"

"Who gives a shit, let's go eat." Talon rose, heading for the door.

"...killjoy." Katarina muttered, hopping off the bed and following.

* * *

"Ahh… I'm so full." Katarina rubbed her stomach as they exited the restaurant.

Lux opened her mouth to talk but was cut off before she could say anything.

"EZREAL IS MINE BLONDIE!" Lux turned to see a short girl with multicolored hair staring down Akali. Or well, Lux.

Akali tilted her head, confused. She was at least a head taller than the other girl, so she didn't seem very intimidating. "...excuse me?"

"I said, EZREAL IS MINE!" The little girl pouted, hands on her hips.

"Um… take him…?" Akali blinked, looking over at Lux for an explanation.

Lux shrugged. She was equally confused.

The girl visibly perked up. "Really? I can?"

"What? Why not?" Akali asked.

"Wait, are you two not… you know, a thing?"

Akali looked at Lux again, who shook her head. "...no, we're not?"

Suddenly, Ezreal materialized behind the girl and grabbed her, blushing like crazy. "Heeeey Lux, sorry about this. She's kind of… I don't know how to say it. Anyway, bye!"

The girl began struggling in his grip. "Hey! What do you mean I'm you don't know? Wha-" They disappeared as Ezreal arcane shifted away, taking the girl with him.

"Well that was weird." Talon commented after a couple seconds of stunned silence.

"Isn't that the new champion?" Katarina said. "Chloe or something? Moey? Something with those sounds in it."

Lux frowned. "I'm pretty sure there was a Z somewhere in her name."

"Moez?" Katarina guessed.

"No, you fucking dumbass." Talon facepalmed. "Why the hell would it be at the end? It's Zoe."

"Oh." Katarina nodded, recognition dawning in her eyes. "Yea. I knew that."

"Clearly not."

"Shut up." Katarina said as she walked ahead. "I was testing you."

"Testing what? My willpower holding me back from smacking you?"

"No, of course not. Testing if you knew her name."

Talon sighed before following. "Sure."

* * *

"So… what's this about Ezreal?" Katarina asked with an amused expression, playing with a dagger.

"Um…" Lux gulped. Katarina was oddly intimidating with a dagger in her hand even if she wasn't doing anything. "Nothing? There's been a rumor going around that we're dating. But there's really nothing between us."

"Really?" Akali raised an eyebrow. "There has to be some basis for the rumor."

Lux shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've only talked to him a few times outside of the rift."

"Huh." Katarina shrugged. "If you say so."

Just then, a knock came at the door, and Lux hopped off the bed to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Lu- AKALI?!" Ezreal recoiled in surprise and fear.

"Hm? What's going on?" Katarina walked up behind Lux, leaning over her shoulder.

"KATARINA?!" Ezreal took an extra step back, prepared to run.

"Yes, that's me." Katarina said smoothly. Lux was pretty sure the assassin was smirking.

"H-hey Ezreal…" Lux smiled awkwardly. _Shit, I FORGOT I'M AKALI!_

"I-is Lux in…?" Ezreal asked hesitantly.

Lux's brain stalled as she searched for something to say. "U-um…"

"Let's just explain to him. It's too late to hide it at this point." Katarina whispered in Lux's ear.

"O-okay…" Lux stepped aside. "Why don't you come in?"

Ezreal hesitated for a couple seconds before slowly entering the room, upon which he froze, face paling. "T-TALON?!"

Yellow magical particles filled the room as Ezreal immediately arcane shifted away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, welcome to the first 1000+ word chapter! Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Why do I have to go find him?" Talon grumbled, slumping down on the couch.

Katarina glared at him. "Because you scared him away. Why the fuck is he so scared of you anyway?"

"Um…" Talon shrugged. "I don't know. I'm the most friendly and approachable man in the universe."

Katarina snorted. "Are you serious right now?"

"No, I'm not, you dumbass." Talon said. "I'm a fucking assassin. I want people to be scared of me. So I make them."

Lux tilted her head, leaning against the backboard of her bed. "I was scared of you until today, honestly."

"See?" Talon gestured at her before pausing. "Wait, what? Until today?"

Katarina laughed. "Once she saw how much of a bitch you are, she stopped being scared, clearly."

"Oh really?" Talon smiled dangerously, sitting up straight. "Shall we fix that, Luxy?"

"Aw." Katarina covered her mouth with a hand. "Already giving Lux a nickname. How cute."

Talon glared at her. "Shut the fuck up."

Lux put her hands up, scooting away and rethinking the life decisions that led her to say that sentence. "I'm alright. I would prefer to keep it this way. I don't think anything needs fixing here."

"Except Kat's brain." Talon muttered.

Katarina whipped her head around to look at him. "What was that?"

Talon smiled sweetly, returning her gaze. "Nothing, dear sister."

Akali coughed. "Regardless of whether Kat's brain needs fixing or not, we need to find Ezreal before he starts spreading weird rumors."

Talon yawned. "Not me. I'm exhausted. You guys go find him. I've been up for at least 24 hours."

"Not me either." Katarina flopped back on the bed, closing her eyes.

"Why?" Akali asked, looking at her. "At least Talon has a reason."

"I don't wanna."

Akali deadpanned. "How old are you again?"

"Twelve."

Akali raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a pedophile?"

"Uh…" Katarina cracked open one eye to look at her. "I guess?"

"Well, I guess we have to break up then." Akali turned and headed for the door. "I don't want to go to jail."

"Wait!" Katarina raised her head, reaching out to her. "I was kidding. I love you, don't leave meee."

Akali grabbed her hand, dragging her out of bed and out the door. "Come with me then."

"Wait, ow!" Katarina struggled to get to her feet as Akali pulled her along. "I can- fuck, ow! Let go, I can fucking walk!"

When they were gone, Lux turned to Talon, who had stripped his bladed cape off and was lying down. "Are you going to sleep there?" Lux asked.

The assassin raised his head to look at her. "Yes. Why?"

Lux frowned. "That doesn't look very comfortable. Do you want a blanket?"

"Akal- Lux, you forget that I grew up on the streets. This is fine to me." Talon put his head down again. "Good night."

"Good... night." Lux didn't realize she was staring at him until he stirred.

"Stop staring at me. It's weird." Talon grumbled.

Lux started in surprise and confusion. "Oh… sorry, I spaced out. How did you know?"

"I can tell when people are watching me." Talon said quietly, already half-asleep. "I can't really explain it, you learn to get a feel for these things when you have assassins sent after you every day."

"I… see." Lux hopped off the bed, heading to the bathroom. She figured she could use a hot shower right about now. "Well, I'll stop staring at you. Good night."

There was no response, and she guessed he'd already drifted off. Turning the shower on, she let it warm up before stripping and stepping in.

Lux sighed in content as the hot water immersed her, soothing her tired muscles. She was glad the day was almost over. As exciting as it was, it had been equally exhausting, and Lux just wanted to sleep.

When she was done, she reluctantly turned the water off, plucking her towel off the rack on the outside of the shower door. As she dried herself, she glanced in the mirror. Not for the first time, she noticed the beauty that Akali kept hidden under her facemask. She also noticed that her breasts were bigger.

"Grrr." Lux made a face at the mirror before turning away and wrapping the towel around herself. Poking her head out of the bathroom, she made sure Talon was still asleep before tip-toeing across the room to her dresser.

A thought suddenly hit her as she began rummaging through her underwear. Pulling out a bra, she tried it on. It didn't fit. Lux pouted in annoyance, muttering, "Stupid Akali, why are your boobs so big?"

She sighed, facepalming. Why didn't she think of this before she showered? "Well this is awkward."

"This is awkward indeed." Lux jumped at her own voice behind her. She froze, realizing she was completely naked. She quickly bent, picking up her towel before turning around.

Katarina and Akali were standing there, a blushing Ezreal behind them.

"Akali, why are you going through my underwear?" Akali asked, a glint of mischief in her eye.

"I, uh… um…" Lux could feel the heat in her cheeks.

Katarina coughed, face red as well. "Akali, go get some clothes from your room. We'll deal with Ezreal."

"Okay~" Akali giggled. "Are my clothes in the bathroom? I need my key."

"Y-yea." Lux nodded.

As Akali left, Ezreal spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. What? Why is Lux going to get Akali's clothes?"

Katarina sighed deeply. "We're going to explain that right now."

* * *

"Um…" Ezreal looked between Lux and Akali doubtfully. "You're telling me the two of you switched bodies? And that Ashe is a guy now? And that Leblanc did all of it?"

Lux nodded, now fully dressed. "Yes. Temporarily, at least."

"For another day." Akali clarified.

Ezreal stared at her skeptically. "...Alright, supposing I believe you, why are you telling me this?"

"Kat didn't want you spreading any weird rumors about what you saw earlier." Akali said. "Just so you know we're not having an orgy in here or anything like that."

Ezreal colored visibly. "Okay then. Thank you for… clearing that up."

Akali raised an eyebrow. "Wait, did you actually think we were having one?"

"What? Why would I-" Ezreal shook his head. "No, what the hell?"

"Okay." Katarina gave him a thumbs up. "We're good then."

"...Yes."

Silence filled the room for a couple seconds before Ezreal hopped off the bed. "Alright, now that that's been cleared up, I will take my leave before Talon wakes up and stabs the living shit out of me. Good bye." Magical particles filled the room, and Ezreal was gone.

Katarina cleared her throat. "So, about that org-"

"No."

* * *

 **Honestly KatxAkali was just a random ship I came up with, but now I actually hard ship them. What have I done?**

 **P.S. I wrote some KatxAkali lewds the other day if you want it. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey! I'm back! Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

 _Lux ran through the dark forest, heart pounding in her ears. She could feel the branches slapping against her face and body, but she didn't feel the pain. Fear drove her onward as she felt the growing presence of something dark, something ominous. It was following her. It was coming for her. And it would get her if she stopped._

 _A sharp pain stabbed through her ankle, and she felt herself falling. She crashed into the leafy underbrush with a yelp. The pain in her foot told her she'd no longer be able to run. She was done for._

 _Scrambling backward, she watched, frozen with fear, as the shadows grew closer. She gritted her teeth. "God damnit. I feel like a movie character." It was laughable. It really was. She had laughed at every movie character who had tripped and fell while running away, and now it had happened to her. Karma was a real bitch. Both figuratively and literally. Sae Eleisa fuck you Karma. But this wasn't the time for that. Lux shook off her thoughts, focusing on the nightmare in front of her._

 _A deep chuckle came from the dark, and a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the shadows. "Haha, just like the movies." The shadows laughed, mocking her._

 _As much as it annoyed her, there was nothing she could do. She'd dropped her wand some time ago. "Just get it over with." Lux closed her eyes, waiting for the end._

 _"Lux." The shadows said. "Lux. Lux… Lux…"_

"LUX!"

"Ahh!" Lux bolted upright, her forehead colliding with something hard.

"Ow!" She clutched her head, falling back on the bed and rolling back and forth.

"What the fuck, Lux!" Talon's voice came from the darkness. "Fucking hell…"

"Hey, it's not my fault you leaned over me like that!" Lux shouted. "Why are you waking me up anyway?! It's still pitch black!"

"Shh…" A hand clamped over her mouth. "It's late. You're going to wake everyone up."

"Ah." Lux pushed Talon away from her, embarrassed. "Ahem… why did you wake me up, though?"

"You were tossing and turning and sleep talking." Talon sighed.

Lux blinked. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just make out Talon's form standing by the bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Lux asked. "I was having a bit of a nightmare."

"No, it's fine." Talon said, turning away. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh." Lux could feel some heat in her cheeks. Talon was actually kind of nice. Sometimes. Maybe. Why was she trying to convince herself he wasn't? "Okay. Thanks."

"Good night." Talon lay back down on the couch.

"...good night." Lux flopped back down on the bed. In a few seconds, Talon's breathing grew steady, indicating he had drifted off.

Lux sighed, draping an arm over her face. Turning over, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep as well.

 _When Lux opened her eyes, she was sitting on the ground in a forest. A pair of glowing eyes stared at her from the shadows._

 _"What the fuck!" Lux yelled. Why in the hell was she back here? She wasn't even scared anymore, just annoyed, now that she realized it was a dream._

 _The shadows chuckled. "Oh ho? Getting feisty aren't we?"_

 _"What are you?" Lux shouted at the shadow. Narrowing her eyes, she got a closer look, and she realized what it was. "Nocturne, is that you?"_

 _"Yes." Deep laughter came from the shadows. "I sensed something strange, so I decided to investigate."_

 _Lux raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

 _"I can sense the dreams of any living being, as you know. Normally, the sealing magic prevents me from entering these dreams, but tonight, I was able to. I sensed something was off, and it appears I was right. Why are you in the green ninja's dream, light mage?" Nocturne seemed genuinely curious._

 _"Uh…" Lux blinked. She had no idea Nocturne was actually capable of conversation. She was also still kind of confused as to what was going on. "We switched bodies."_

 _Nocturne seemed taken aback, if a shadow monster could seem that way. "What?"_

 _"Yea." Lux said. "My consciousness is inside Akali's body. It's kind of weird."_

 _"I see…" Nocturne said, pausing. "Now how did that come to be?"_

 _"Uh…" Lux blinked. "Leblanc."_

 _Nocturne chuckled, appearing to be deep in thought. "So that residue magic was hers. Strange. Maybe I can get her to release me some day."_

 _"Um…" Lux raised an eyebrow. "Can I go now? To my normal dream?"_

 _Nocturne snapped up at her voice. "Oh, of course, little girl. Lux… Lux…"_

 _Lux frowned. "Stop repeating that. It's weird coming from a dream monster like y-"_

"LUX!"

"Ahh!" She bolted upright, and her forehead collided with something hard.

"Ow, Talon!" Lux rolled back and forth on her bed, holding her face. "Stop leaning over me like that!"

"Sorry." Talon said, voice indicating he was in pain as well. "Are you sure you're okay? You're still tossing and turning. It's loud."

"Ah." Lux blinked. "Sorry. Nightmare."

Talon was silent for a couple seconds. "What?"

"Yea." Lux confirmed.

"Do you need me to hold you while you sleep or something?" Talon asked sarcastically.

"Um." Lux blushed as she imagined it. She was glad it was dark. "I'm… okay."

"Are you sure?" Talon asked. "Because if you wake me up again…"

"Oh." Lux gulped, unsure if Talon was serious with that threat. "Uh… yea. I'm sure."

Talon stood still for a couple seconds. "Do you have nightmares every night?"

Lux shook her head, realizing Talon couldn't see it only after the act. "Uh… no. Nocturne visited."

"What?" Talon's voice suddenly held a tone of alarm. "What did he do? Are you okay?"

Lux repressed the urge to giggle at Talon's worried tone. It was somewhat cute. "Yea. He sensed something weird because of the body switch and wanted to know why."

"Oh." Talon sounded relieved. "Fuck, Nocturne is the one champion who scares the shit out of me. Something that doesn't take physical form, but stalks you in your dreams. I only believe in things I can stab." So Talon could be scared as well. It seemed kind of strange.

"Well you CAN stab it." Lux pointed out.

"Only on the rift." Talon said. "Off it, you can only fight it with certain magic." He paused for a second before continuing. "Speaking of such magic, it should be sealed. How can it visit your dreams?"

Lux frowned. Now that she thought about it, it did seem weird. "Not sure. Probably something to do with Leblanc's spell. The traces of magic she leaves with her spells could be enough to enable Nocturne to absorb it and enter my dreams."

"I'm not quite sure I understand, but he let you live, I guess." Talon observed, turning away and heading back to the sofa. "Kill it next time you see it so I can sleep, will you? Thanks."

"I can try."

"Well try your best." Talon sighed in content as he lay back down. "Good night. Again."

"Ehe… sorry." Lux chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Good night."

She flopped back onto the bed, sighing. She was almost scared to go back to sleep. Talon would probably actually kill her if she woke him up again. Lux leaned over the side of her bed to look at the clock. 1:28. Should she go to someone else's room? Sona would probably be okay with letting her stay. Buuut… she didn't really want to wake her up though.

"Fuck it." Lux swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose. Quickly changing out of her nightgown and into her day clothes, she quietly exited her room and headed for the garden.

Lux inhaled deeply as she emerged into the open, the fresh night air refreshing her senses. The expansive gardens that the Institute of War maintained stretched out in front of her, marble paths winding through the patches of glowing flowers and plants.

She started along one of the paths, stopping now and then, kneeling to get a closer look at some of the flowers. A voice from behind her startled her as she was sniffing a particularly pretty silver flower. "Didn't think you were the type to take late night strolls, Akali."

She jumped as she remembered she was Akali, rising to come face-to-face with Diana. "Oh… I just, uh... needed to clear my mind a bit tonight." She said uncertainly, smiling awkwardly. She'd never really talked to Diana before, and she wasn't sure what standing Akali was on with her.

Diana chuckled. "No need to be so uptight. Is something on your mind?"

"Um…" I've been forced to room with an assassin who I have repeatedly woken up in the middle of the night and who will probably kill me if I do that again? ...was what Lux wanted to say, but she ended up saying, "Nothing especially. Just… woke up in the middle of the night feeling restless, that's all. What are you out here for?"

Diana looked up at the sky, pointing up. "See, the moon is full tonight. I meditate outside during nights with a full moon to absorb its light and refresh my power."

"Oh… that's… cool." Lux vocalized intelligently, lost for words.

Diana looked at her oddly. "You don't appear to be yourself, Akali. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, y-yea. I'm fine. Just a little… preoccupied. Sorry." Lux said, chuckling nervously.

Diana stared at her wordlessly for a few seconds, during which Lux repressed the overwhelming urge to fidget. Her gaze was icy and sent chills down her spine. Then she looked away and Lux let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Alright. I won't pry."

Then she looked back at Lux with a smirk. "How are you and Shen though?"

Lux recoiled. "H-huh? What about Shen?"

"Come on." Diana teased. "He clearly likes you."

"Oh… uh…" Lux looked away, searching desperately for words. _SOMEONE HELP! I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN ENLIGHTENED OF A SECRET I SHOULDN'T KNOW!_ "I don't know… I-"

"There you are Akali." Katarina's voice suddenly came from behind her.

"AHHH!" Lux jumped in surprise, whirling and almost tripping over herself. "You scared me."

Katarina glanced at the moon goddess. "Sorry Diana, I'm borrowing her."

Diana inclined her head, her demeanor changing instantly, friendly attitude gone. "No problem. Good night." She walked past them, deeper into the garden.

Katarina watched her go for a second before turning back to Lux. "You looked like you were struggling."

"I was." Lux sighed. "You saved me. I've never talked to Diana before in my life."

Katarina shrugged. "Oh well. What are you doing out here?"

"Uh…" Lux looked away in embarrassment. "I kind of woke Talon up a few times… and he threatened to kill me if I did it again… so… I came out here."

Katarina blinked, clearly holding in laughter. "You what? Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Oh my god." Katarina burst out laughing. "I can't believe you're still alive." She paused, regarding Lux with a knowing smirk. "Actually, considering what you are to him, it's not that big of a surprise, but still."

Lux tilted her head, confused. "Huh? What am I to him?"

"Nothing. I'm just rambling. Don't worry about it." Katarina waved her off.

"What?" Lux asked. "What is it?"

"You'll see soon enough." Katarina winked, then stopped, contemplating. "...I hope. Unless that guy continues to be a fucking bitch."

Lux was getting more and more confused by the second. "What do you mean?"

Katarina sighed. "Nevermind. You're as dense as a rock."

"Hey!" Lux pouted. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It MEANS, your brain is literally a rock." Katarina knocked lightly on her head. "I don't understand how you haven't gotten it yet. I'm pretty sure I've made it quite obvious."

Did she mean…? No way. Lux refused to believe it. But she had to confirm. "What, do you mean Talon likes-"

"YES, holy shit!" Katarina said, exasperated. "Final-"

"...Akali?"

Katarina's expression of disappointment, amazement, and frustration could melt boulders with its heat.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while. Don't worry, I'm not dead. :)**

* * *

"Ugh." Lux grumbled as she headed to the summoning platform. "Why do I have to play Akali's matches for her… and this early too."

"Stop complaining." Katarina grinned. "You'll do fine."

"That's easy for you to say." Lux glared at the assassin. "Also, WHY DID YOU COME INTO MY BED LAST NIGHT?!"

Katarina pouted. "I can't sleep without Akali. That's why I was in the garden last night."

Lux sighed, facepalming. "Seriously? Is she like your teddy bear or something?"

"Yes." Katarina patted Lux on the back, pushing her towards the summoning platform as they rounded the last corner. "Now go get em, Akali!"

* * *

"Um…" Lux stared across the lane at her opponent. Her opponent stared back.

"Well at least this makes it even." Akali chuckled.

Lux looked down at the two kama in her hands. "So… how do you use these?"

"Just stab stuff with the pointy end, idiot. How else do you use a blade?" Akali looked her baton up and down. "The real question is, how do you use this?"

"Uhhh…" Lux tilted her head, thinking. "I'm not sure how to explain it. You kind of have to-"

"Minions have spawned." The announcer's voice boomed from the sky.

" _Okay, Akali."_ Her summoner's voice sounded inside her head. " _Let's do it. Lux is weak against mobile assassins, so this shouldn't be too hard."_

" _Um… okay."_ Lux transmitted to her summoner before walking up to the minion wave. She looked at the kama again before stabbing it hesitantly into a melee minion. The minion faded into the ground. "Hey, that wasn't too hard."

She looked over at Akali, who was waving her baton around, but to no avail. Nothing was coming out. _Oh lord._ Lux cringed, watching Akali making a fool of herself. "Akali, what are you-"

"I don't know!" She pointed the baton at a minion. "Lux attack, fire!"

" _Um… what is she doing?"_ Lux's summoner sounded confused.

" _Uh, I'm not sure. Don't worry about it."_ Lux waved him off so he wouldn't think too much into it. She stabbed another minion, collecting the gold, then glanced at Akali again.

She was furiously banging the baton on a minion's head, but didn't appear to be doing any real damage to it.

"Akali, that's not-"

"Quiet! I'm damaging it."

Lux stared at the minion's health bar. "Akali, I think that's just the damage from your minio-"

"Shut up. I've got it under control."

"Clearly not." Lux moved over to Akali's ranged creeps to hit them.

Akali glanced up, stopping her assault on the minion. "How do I-woah!"

A bright flash of light engulfed her for a second, and she teleported right on top of Lux, sending them both toppling to the ground.

" _Akali, kill her! She flashed onto you, what a dumbass!"_

" _UM, I'M TRYING!"_ Lux had dropped her kamas out of surprise and had resorted to flailing her arms at Akali. A tangle of limbs, they rolled around on the ground scratching at each other.

"What is going on here?" They paused their catfight to look up at the new voice, Akali on top of Lux. Speaking of cats, a very confused Nidalee was staring at them.

"Oh, uh… hi Nidalee." Lux chuckled nervously. "Kill Aka-Lux for me, will you?"

"Hey, what?" Akali complained, glaring at Lux. "That's not fair!"

Nidalee raised an eyebrow. "There has always been a jungler. What are you talking about?"

" _Akali, is something wrong? What is going on over there? Did you forget how to fight?"_ Her summoner sounded concerned.

" _Uh, no. I'm just… I, uh…"_

"DEMACIA!" A flag landed right in front of Nidalee.

"Oh fu-" Nidalee was unable to finish as Jarvan came hurdling in, slamming her to the side with his spear.

"LUX, I'LL SAVE… you…?" Jarvan stopped, mirroring Nidalee's expression. "What are you two doing?"

"Um…" Lux looked back at him. "Not sure."

"Wha-" Flames suddenly engulfed him, and he dropped to the ground, rolling around and yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

" _What?! Why did you just ignite him? He was full health!"_ Lux asked her summoner, bewildered.

" _Whoops. Misclick."_

"Akali…" Jarvan sounded enraged, raising his spear. "How dare you ignite me! Meet your doom! DEMA-"

"Hey, not so fast!" Nidalee snarled, and pounced at Jarvan in cougar form. The two junglers rolled away, cat noises and yells of "Demacia!" reaching their ears.

"Um…" Akali stood up, letting Lux up. "This match is a complete mess."

"No kidding." Lux chuckled.

" _Hey, what's going on?"_ Her summoner once again chimed in. " _Something is wrong, isn't it?"_

" _Um, no!"_ Lux frantically picked up her kama and began slicing at minions. " _I-I'm fine!"_

"So, Lux." Akali once again returned to whacking minions with her baton. "Would you care to teach me how to use this?"

Lux deadpanned. "Clearly not that way."

Akali glared at her. "Then how? I don't need this shit from you right now."

"Uh…" Lux thought for a second. "I really don't know how to explain it. It just happens for me."

"I swear I'll strip and start masturbating right now if you don't tell me how to do it."

Lux blinked in shock. "...WHAT?! OUT OF ALL THREATS YOU COULD MAKE, YOU CHOOSE THAT?!"

Akali smirked. "Well there's nothing else I can threaten you with. Plus, I'm sure many people would enjoy that."

Lux sighed. "Okay, let me see… Try imagining channeling your power to the wand. Then imagine releasing that power."

"Uh…" Akali squeezed her eyes shut, pointing her baton at a minion. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light enveloped Lux's vision, along with a searing pain throughout her entire body.

When it cleared, she saw Akali, staring at her incredulously. "Uh…"

" _Wait, she's level 4! HER SUMMONER IS HACKING! HOW DOES SHE HAVE ULT AT LEVEL 4?!"_ Lux's summoner yelled, infuriated.

"Ow." Lux fell to the ground, the energy drained from her body.

"Woah." Akali leaned over her. "Are you okay?"

Lux chuckled lightly. "So that's what it feels like to get hit by my laser."

"Indeed." Akali smirked. "That's payback for the countless times you've cooked me."

"Ah… ye-" Lux's vision suddenly blurred, and she felt as if she was teleporting through space. Before she knew it, she found herself standing on the end game platform, along with the other nine champions in the game.

An announcer's voice boomed out from the speakers. "A summoner is currently being investigated for cheating, due to having their ultimate ability before level 6. This match has been cancelled. Enjoy the rest of your day."

All ten champions stood there, confused. As the shock wore off, they began separating, leaving the summoning platform one by one, until only Akali and Lux were left.

"What just happened?" Akali asked flatly, looking over at Lux. She wished she had an answer to that question.


End file.
